


That Time Peter Played Mario Kart

by Supernaturalislifeforyouandme



Series: That Time Peter... [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute Peter, Foreshadowing, He's always cute lets be honest, I don't know what tags to put down, Multi, Peter is good at Mario Kart, Precious Peter Parker, Still nobody knows he's Spider-Man, i guess, there would be hell if they did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalislifeforyouandme/pseuds/Supernaturalislifeforyouandme
Summary: Peter and Bruce works on a project, and the rest of the Avengers come in.Tony gets back.And of course he has to save Peter before the boy ends up blowing his cover.





	That Time Peter Played Mario Kart

**Author's Note:**

> You may be wondering why I'm writing these as different works, and not as chapters. If you aren't, you can skip this. Anywho, I easily loose motivation while writing chapters, and writing them as works are much easier for me, since I have more pressure to make them longer. Thank you for the support and I hope you enjoy!

While the whole Clint vs. Natasha went down, Peter was reviewing his homework. He had to build a simple robot, but he was probably expected to one-up everyone in his class. So why not go to the lab? He couldn't go into Tony's lab, but he could go in the main floor lab. It was technically Dr. Banner, maybe he wouldn't be there?

Peter snuck down to the lab, managing to avoid getting caught by anybody in the tower, slipping into the lab. He didn't notice Bruce at first, but then heard him quietly tinkering with a microscope. 

"O-oh, Dr. Banner, I'm so sorry I didn't realize you were in here, sorry." Peter stutters, embarrassed that he hadn't checked the room before going in.

Bruce jumped slightly, and Peter realized that the scientist hadn't noticed that he had come in, which just made him more embarrassed.

"T-that's alright, Peter." Bruce says, turning his spinney stool to face the young boy. He had met Peter when the teenager had gotten hurt during patrolling, and a few times after that in the lab, but that was about it. "Need help with something?" he asks curiously.

"Ye-um, no? I mean, I'm supposed to build a robot, s-so if you're not too busy I guess I would like some help? You don't have to, of course, its alright if you don't want to or can't, I understand." Peter says quickly.

"Sure, I would like to." Bruce says with a small smile. "What kind of robot do you have to build?" He asks curiously, getting up from his stool. He was bored anyway, and he kinda wanted to get to know the kid better.

"O-oh, um, I-I just have to build off a base kinda like this. I havta customize it so-" Peter cut himself off before he finished with 'so Flash won't steal it', and finished it with a bullshit answer. "-so the teacher will know we didn't buy it." he says, getting the base blueprints out.

"... Alright, the base is going to be easy enough. Customizing it would be a little more complicated...." Bruce starts, and the two went to a table to build.

Three hours later, Peter and Bruce had build a very cool looking robot, Peter looking as proud as could be and Bruce looking much happier than before.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Banner!" Peter say happily, holding up the robot proudly. Sure the project wasn't exactly due for a few more days, but now he didn't have to worry about it.

"My pleasure, Peter." Bruce says with a small smile. "It was fun, you should do more homework projects down here." he says, not noticing the lab door opening, though Peter did.

Peter looked over to the door, expecting Tony to be there since the billionaire was either always early or late coming back from a trip. He was never on time. What he did not expect was to make eye contact with friggin' Falcon. The hero just stared at Peter for a second before getting into a fighting stance and telling Friday to call everyone down there.

"O-oh, Sam! I'm assuming you haven't met Peter yet?" Bruce says after hearing Sam at the door.

"You... Know this kid, Banner?" Sam asks slowly, glancing from Peter to Bruce.

"'course I do, after all he's Tony's k-" Bruce was cut off by a slightly frantic Peter.

"Intern! I'm Mr. Stark's intern." Peter says quickly and loudly. If Tony didn't want Steve to know that Tony was his guardian, he figured that Sam shouldn't know either. Sam looked slightly confused and suspicious, so Peter thought it'd be a good time to ramble. Especially sense Bruce looked somewhat confused too.

"Anyway, it's nice to meet you Mr. Falcon, well officially since we didn't really 'meet' per say in Ger- I mean- it wasn't- um." Peter really didn't know what to do since all the other Avengers had shown up and he just blew his cover as Spider-Man.

"... Is this kid Peter, Clint?" Natasha asks the archer after a couple moments of somewhat awkward silence.

"Yeah.." Clint says and everyone started looking at each other.

"Buck, did you tell Clint about Peter?" Steve asks with a frown.

"No, he didn't tell me- wait how do you know about him? Nat, didja tell them about him?" Clint asks the assassin accusingly.

"No, we found about Peter first. We didn't tell anyone though, so how do you know?" Bucky asks, narrowing his eyes at Natasha and Clint.

"I'm pretty sure I found out about him first." Clint huffs in disagreement.

"Can we argue about this later? What I want to know is how he knows about Germany." Sam says, all the Avengers pausing and looking to Peter, waiting for an answer.

"He asked about it after I got back, duh." Tony interrupts before Peter could say something stupid that would screw him over.

"Mr. Stark! You're back early!" Peter says with a smile. He kinda wondered why Tony hadn't wanted anyone to know that he was his guardian, and it kinda hurt. Was he that much of an embarrassment?

"Good, I have many questions that need to be answered. Like, now. How long has the kid been here and why is the kid here?" Sam asks, crossing his arms as he looked at Tony for an answer.

"'The kid' is Peter, and he's been in the Tower longer than you have, and 'the kid' is here because he's smart and he can actually help with projects." Tony answers simply.

"So, Pete is like as smart as you?" Clint asks curiously.

"Yeah, I'd say so. Only he wasn't supposed to be caught by any of you, but cat's out of the bag. And I'm not kicking him out anytime soon, so get used to him." Tony says with a small smile.

"Are you suggesting that you're going to kick him out eventually?" Steve asks, not looking so happy.

"No! Of course not. He's going to leave when he wants to, I'm not going to kick him out ever." Tony says, offended Steve would think so low of him.

"Another question; can the kid play Mario Kart?" Clint asks and Tony chuckles slightly.

"How about he shows you?" Tony muses, Peter glad to have an excuse to leave. It was getting slightly awkward having the Avengers talking about him while in the same room.

"I can kick butt at Mario Kart. Let's go, Clint." Peter says with a smirk and hurries out to the living room, followed by said archer.

"I bet you can't beat me." Clint says with a confident smile. He was glad he was already getting close to Peter. The kid just fit into their little super family perfectly. He loved it.

"I think it'll be the other way around, I'm telling you, I'm awesome." Peter says with a smile as he starts setting the game up. He liked playing it on the GameCube the best, so he set that console up.

"Not as awesome as Hawkeye, though. I'm way more experienced." Clint says, taking the remote that was handed to him.

"I highly doubt it, I've put in more hou- hey, Baby Mario's mine!" Peter whines slightly when he saw Clint moving up to the character. 

"He is not. You can have Baby Luigi." Clint says with a smirk, choosing the baby Mario Brother and Toad.

"You chose the two best characters, that isn't fair." Peter pouts, choosing Baby Luigi and Mario.

"It is so. You just have to make up with skill, kiddo." Clint says with a triumphant smirk as he chose his cart, Peter choosing his and picking the Browser Castle course.

"I so will." Peter grumbles.

Clint stayed in the lead for the first two laps, Peter staying close behind. However, on the third lap, Peter used a Chain Chomp near the finish line and passed Clint, the archer holding his controller in shock in awe as the TV displayed Peter's characters winning.

"That was just luck, I demand a rematch." Clint finally says after a minute of Peter laughing at his victory against Hawkeye, of all people. "And I want to change characters." he grumbles after a second thought.

"Sure, Clint." Peter muses and goes to the 'change characters' option, taking back Baby Mario and Toad as his characters, while Clint chose Baby Luigi and Mario. Peter let Clint choose the course and they were off on the simple Yoshi's island track.

Clint tried using Peter's strategy in the last round, which almost made Peter laugh. That was exactly what Ned had tried doing for a while. However, Clint didn't get his timing right and Peter ended up winning again.

"Good try, but you just can't beat the master." Peter says with a smile.

"Funny, since I didn't play against the master. I played against some kid." Clint says with a smirk.

"A kid that beat your butt, mind you." Peter replies.

Clint laughed a little, shaking his head fondly. This was definitely Tony's kid.

"That was only two rounds. Come on, lets go." Clint says with a grin.

"Oh, you're on." Peter says with a smile.

And that's how Peter ended up playing Mario Kart with Hawkeye until two in the morning. And Peter couldn't wait to tell Ned all about it tomorrow, which he was kinda dreading too, since it was a school day.

It was going to be a long, 'fun' 8 hours for him, that was for sure.

Especially since he was running on five hours and wasn't thinking too straight, and a certain bully would have to overhear him talking about his Mario Kart races with Hawkeye.


End file.
